Amor Correcto
by moonboy19
Summary: Gwen se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Sera la persona correcta para Ben? BenxGwen
1. Problema

-Idiota.-murmuró Gwen fastidiada.

Por cuarta vez en un mes, a, Kevin Levin, se le había ocurrido dejarla plantada. Gwen había estado llamando y esperando por él en Mr. Smoothy, su lugar de malteadas y gaseosas preferido del trío, como inicialmente habían acordado. Era normal que Kevin se retrasara, a veces hasta una hora, pero nunca más de dos.

Tratando de conservar un poco más la paciencia, decidió pedir una malteada, buscando la forma de hacer más ameno su tiempo. Justo cuando se la entregaban, por fin vio el Dodge Challenger R/T 2008 color verde, estacionarse torpemente mientras trataba de bajar la velocidad.

De la puerta del auto, bajó el joven, bostezando tranquilamente mientras lo hacía.

-¡Te he estado esperando por horas!- le recriminó Gwen. Había pensado en mostrarse serena para no hacer incomodo el momento, pero ese último gesto suyo, la irritó.

-¿Tranquilízate, quieres?-respondió este de una manera que a Gwen le pareció seca.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso no traes tu teléfono?- inquirióella, mostrándose esta vez molesta.

-Solo había estado haciendo unos…tratos, ya sabes de que van estas cosas, al comprador no le parecían las ofertas que..-comenzó a decir él.

-Si, claro yo sé que tus juguetes son más importantes, Kevin.-respondió Gwen mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gwen, yo…-comenzó a decir Kevin, pero se detuvo- en fin, no tenemos porque discutir.

Las últimas semanas habían sido difíciles, ambos lo sabían. Gwen se daba cuenta de que Kevin ponía cada vez más excusas para tratar de no verse y la comunicación entre ellos era más difícil. Habían discutido sobre eso y llegaron a la conclusión de que era la falta de Ben y la manera en que hacía para balancear la situación entre ellos, pues el se encontraba entrenando para el próximo torneo de fútbol. O era al menos lo que propuso Kevin para que dejaran de discutir esa vez. No podía encontrar otra excusa ahora.

-¿Al menos tienes una idea de cómo me he estado sintiendo yo últimamente?- preguntó Gwen, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no soltar las lágrimas que había acumulado las últimas semanas.

-Gwen, no he venido aquí a discutir. Y lo siento, pero tengo cosas y tratos importantes que hacer como para perder mi tiempo aquí.-respondió Kevin mientras se subía al auto de nuevo.

Enojada, Gwen lanzó su malteada hacia el cofre del auto de Kevin y se alejó corriendo del lugar. Kevin no dijo nada, sabía que sería inútil pedirle que regresara, así que se fue del lugar después de, claro, limpiar su auto.

Gwen corrió hasta un parque cercano, donde se pudo sentar sobre el pasto que rodeaba el lugar y sopesar su situación. Cada vez más pensaba en terminar con Kevin, aunque sabía también que rompería la relación de amistad entre Ben y él. Se preguntaba si la presencia de Ben podría hacer algo por salvar su relación con el. Eran las dos y media de la tarde, sus entrenamientos terminaban a las dos, así que le llamó. No obtuvo respuesta hasta casi las tres, devolviéndole él la llamada.

-¿Gwen?

-Hola torpe. ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?- Gwen habló tratando de que su voz se escuchara lo menos ahogada posible.

-Muy graciosa, estoy saliendo justo ahora.-se escuchó por la línea el sorber de un líquido por parte de él en la línea.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, quiero decir….No, pero,mmhh. Ha pasado tiempo. Pensaba que podríamos vernos.-respondió ella mientras jugaba con su cabello. Empezaba a creer que no había sido buena idea llamarlo.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Dile a Kevin que puede venir también, los espero en mi casa.-fue lo último que dijo Ben antes de colgar inesperadamente.

Ben, no...-comenzó a decir Gwen pero ya no se escuchaba nada en la línea.


	2. Apoyo

**Hola! Apenas de que apenas subo esta historia y soy nuevo en esto, me da ánimos que apoyan el Fic y el ship. Agradezco de corazón reviews y favoritos. Trataré de estar actualizando continuamente. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

A Gwen no le quedó de otra que usar el autobús para llegar a casa de Ben. No pensaba en llamar a Kevin por el momento y le pareció descortés que Ben no se hubiera ofrecido a verse en algún lugar, pero al fin y al cabo, era una de las cosas que menos le importaba. No dejó de sostener el móvil en sus manos durante el trayecto en el bus, esperando que sí y no fuera una llamada de Kevin. Una vez que llegó a la parada determinada, bajó del autobús y se dirigió hacia la casa de su primo. Tocó el timbre, esperando verlo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró de frente con la madre de Ben.-¡Hola, cariño!-exclamó al ver a Gwen, recibiéndola con un abrazo. -Hola, tía Sandra. ¿Se encuentra Ben?-respondió, casi sin ganas y con una sonrisa falsa. -Está arriba, en su cuarto. Pasa, pasa. Gwen accedió y estaba llegando a la mitad de las escaleras, para cuando se topó con Ben, que venía en la dirección contraría. Ambos se vieron durante un instante, solo para saludarse al siguiente con un abrazo. -¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Ben mientras se separaba de ella. -Bueno, yo…- comenzó a decir Gwen.- Mamá, Gwen y yo tenemos que hablar.-anunció Ben a su madre mientras tomaba a Gwen de la mano y subía con ella las escaleras. -Muy bien, chicos, prepararé algo de chocolate para ustedes.-contestó esta para después dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez en el cuarto de Ben, Gwen pensaba desde que estaba en el autobús en soltar en lágrimas, y encontrar consuelo en quien tendría una idea de cómo se sentiría, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que lo único que salió de ella fue un fuerte ataque de hipo. Ben rió inmediatamente y se dejó caer en la cama víctima del dolor de estómago que le causó la risa. -¡No es gracioso, Ben!-gritó Gwen un poco molesta. -Claro que lo es-contestó este sentándose de nuevo y terminando de reír- no recordaba tus hipos desde que estábamos con el abuelo. Gwen lo miró extrañada, sorprendiéndose un poco de que recordara ese tipo de cosas. -¿En serio recuerdas esas cosas? No tenía idea.-dijo mientras miraba con melancolía hacia la pared de enfrente. -¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que tienes, Gwen?-preguntó el. -Kevin y yo hemos discutido últimamente.-de inmediato sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.-Escucha, yo…tal vez creo que en realidad no es bueno que hable sobre esto contigo, Ben. Porque, nosotros….-se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. -Esta bien, Gwen. Lo entiendo.-contestó este con una sonrisa amable. Gwen volteó a observarlo y se dio cuenta del bello color verde de sus ojos


	3. Distracción

Gwen sonrió al pensar en cómo Ben podía ser tan comprensivo. Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, gesto que a Ben le pareció extraño y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, bastante lindo.

Ben se levantó de la cama y fue a su escritorio, dándole la espalda a Gwen, permitiéndole sonrojarse sin que ella lo viera.

-Oh, por cierto, Ben…-comenzó a decir Gwen, cuando fue interrumpida por un hipo de ella misma e instantes después, por Sandra, quien entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con galletas de chispas de chocolate, una tetera plateada que humeaba y dos tazas vacías.

-Aquí tienen, pensé que les gustaría esto.-dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en su escritorio.

-Gracias.-ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo, y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Esa tarde, ambos la pasaron bastante agradable comiendo, jugando viejos videojuegos de Ben y viendo una película que el le permitió a ella escoger, hasta que oscureció.

Gwen, percatándose de eso, preguntó sorprendida:

-¿Ya ha oscurecido? ¿Qué hora es?

-Van a dar las once. ¿Piensas ir a casa?-preguntó Ben.

En toda la tarde, Gwen no había observado su teléfono, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con llamadas perdidas de Kevin, con intervalos de una y dos horas.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche, Gwen? El cuarto de huéspedes no es malo y mamá es fanática de la limpieza.-dijo Ben mientras observaba a Gwen checar su teléfono.

-¿Crees que me lo permita?-preguntó esta mientras bloqueaba su teléfono y se levantaba del sillón.

-¡Pero claro! Yo me encargo.-aseguró Ben con confianza mientras apagaba la televisión y un momento después salía del cuarto.

Gwen envió un mensaje de texto a su madre para avisarle que estaba con Ben, preguntando si había algún inconveniente sobre el quedarse en casa de sus tíos.

Inmediatamente después de enviar el mensaje, el teléfono sonó. Gwen se asustó un poco al escucharlo timbrar tan precipitadamente, y lo arrojó sobre la cama de Ben. Era Kevin.


End file.
